Clips currently known, the connection component is made up of a screw in which the head is immobilized unidirectionally on one of the clasps and has a threaded shaft which is screwed into a tapped bore of the body of the other clasp. A locking screw is screwed into this body, transversally to the threaded shaft, in order to immobilize the connection screw relative to it.
A binding clip of this type is of the automatic stable type, in the sense that it can be placed on a vertebra in a stable manner due to the fact that the two clasps are fixed on the vertebra and held in place by the connection screw, while the support instrument is not yet in place.
On the other hand, this binding clip presents a disadvantage which lies in the fact that the user must work successively on two screws, i.e. the connection screw and the locking screw. In so far as the connection screw is concerned, the user must, on the one hand, perfectly align this screw with the threaded body and, on the other hand, for the proper threaded joint, must have recourse to a complex instrument of the cardan drive screwdriver type, which is less convenient. On the other hand, in so far as the locking screw is concerned, it is more approachable and ensures a good transverse locking of the connection component by tightening.
In addition, due to the fact that a connection screw is used, these binding clips are cumbersome and bulky in height, which limits their use.